1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component using through holes for electrical connection.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the conventional electronic components of this type is a stack-type piezoelectric device, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-254634. This stack-type piezoelectric device consists of an alternate stack of piezoelectric layers in each of which a number of individual electrodes are formed in a pattern, and piezoelectric layers in each of which a common electrode is formed in a pattern, and the individual electrodes aligned in the thickness direction of the stack-type piezoelectric device are connected by electroconductive members through through holes formed in the piezoelectric layers.
In this stack-type piezoelectric device, lead wires for connection to a drive power supply or the like are soldered to respective terminal electrodes formed on the uppermost piezoelectric layer. When a voltage is applied between predetermined individual electrodes and common electrodes through the lead wires, active parts (portions to be distorted by piezoelectric effect) corresponding to the predetermined individual electrodes in the piezoelectric layers are selectively displaced.